


Doctor, Doctor

by morticialiscious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticialiscious/pseuds/morticialiscious
Summary: Morty meets a strange doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

He’s at the hospital standing by his sister’s bed looking down at her feverish face. Her hair was longer than when he last saw her, which was approximately three years ago before she stormed out of the house red-faced.

Nobody talked to her since their parents told her that she wasn’t allowed to work. College was a sensitive topic to Beth and since she was the one who puts bread on the table she wanted both of them to finish but Summer has other plans.

Now as he stood, clutching the phone in his hand, he felt like a piece of shit for leaving her like that, for not bothering to call and check how she’s doing. “Hey Morty, I bought some apple juice and ham and cheese while you stay.” Summer’s girlfriend, Leila, said. Her brown curls reaching her shoulders and her green eyes shown how exhausted she is.

Leila still was wearing her work clothes and was the one to call when Summer got sick. Morty was relieved that Summer still has his number, the thought ate at him.

“You didn’t have to really but thank you.” Morty tucked his phone into his pocket before grabbing the apple juice and sandwich. “What did they say about her condition?” Leila placed the plastic bag on top of the small white table next to Summer’s bed, her own drink and food in her hands.

“She has Acute Bronchitis, the doctor said it’s only temporary.” Leila sat on a stool before breaking the wrap on her sandwich. “I’m so relieved.” She sighed before taking a huge bite of her food, clearly starving.

“If her symptoms went longer than they should be, I wouldn’t know what to do. She was having a fever before she told me that her chest hurts, I got so scared I had to drive her here as fast as the speed limit can take us.” Morty gave a sympathetic smile, he was glad that Summer at least has someone that cared for her this deeply.

“Thank you for- for calling me Leila, I promise after this I’ll keep in touch.” Morty gently moves some stray hair away from Summer’s face. "It’s been a while since we last talked.” Leila gave him a smile, “Well, at least there’s some good coming out of this. I don’t want her to wake up guilty.”

 _'Guilty for having to pay the hospital bill.’_ Morty thought, he knew that all too well, with Jerry, always complaining openly about the expenses. “If it will lessen the burden I could pay half of it, I mean, I don’t have much but I hope it helps.”

Leila’s face light up with gratitude but she hesitated, “No- I’m sure you need the money. I don’t want to be a both-“

“It’s fine Leila, this is Summer we’re talking about. Let’s just keep this part a secret.” The woman looked at Summer then back to Morty before nodding, she gave a tired but grateful smile. “Thank you, Morty.”

“No problem.”

They talked for a while until it was time for Morty to go back to his small studio apartment. He gave her hug and a good night before turning to Summer and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He left with a soft ‘see you later’.

The hospital smell always gets on his nerves. Morty was a grown college student for pete’s sake who, at least, got taller and yet he was still afraid to go to the doctor. For him, it was an irrational fear but the horror stories Jerry told him back when he was a kid haunted him until now. _‘Jeez, thanks, dad.’_

Morti was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice a doctor rounding the corner. He stumbled back when they collided and was ready to fall when the doctor caught him on time. “Please watch where you’re going.” He said.

“Hey back off Liam, that one's mine.” A gruff voice chimed in, he craned his neck towards the voice to see an old man with blue hair and grey skin. He has a stethoscope around his shoulders, he was wearing the usual medical lab coat with a light blue sweater and brown slacks. Morty didn’t know why but he couldn’t help but find the senior attractive.

“Doctor Sanchez.” Dr. Liam addressed him, letting go of Morty. He turned towards the boy, giving him space. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a patient to treat.” He huffed.

“Sure, you do that.” He said with a hint of mockery and Morty watched the scene nervously. Dr. Liam didn’t say anything but his jaw was tense. “I have no time for this.” The doctor jogged away, leaving them both alone.

“I have to go…” Morty started to turn around but the hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking away any further. He gulped, his anxiety spiking up. “Not so fast little boy, where do you think you're going.”

Morty blushed, _‘OHJEEZOHJEEZOHJEEZ’_ The heat from the doctor’s hand sure is distracting and the way he said ‘little boy’ pushed a familiar button, he turned around slowly, cheeks red. “I’m sorry? Do you want- is there anything you need Doctor?” Dr. Sanchez gave him a crooked smile that he returned with a nervous one.

“Ohh I like that.” He drawled out, his eyes half-lidded as he towered over the boy, his hand still on his shoulder. “I didn’t know I’d meet you this early but lady luck seemed to be on my side today.” Morty was confused for a moment before he felt Dr. Sanchez slide his hand up to his neck, his thumb caressing his adam's apple. “You’ve grown. Huh. Time does fly quickly in this dimension."

A nurse passed by, giving them a curious look that got Morty blushing even brighter with the tightness in his pants, hopefully, wasn’t visible. “I- I- I don’t know what- why are you- do I know you?” He stuttered, losing complete control of his speech, eyes focusing anywhere other than the old man’s electric blue eyes.

“You don’t, well at least your brain doesn’t. But your body…” Dr. Sanchez looked down and Morty instinctively covered his hard-on with his hands. “Your body does.” He gave him a cheeky grin before leaning in further. Morty stepped back but he only pressed up against the wall with no escape. It didn’t help that Dr. Sanchez still has his hand on him.

A ringtone started playing and Dr. Sanchez’s face stopped close to Morty’s face. Groaning he leaned back before letting go, which gave the boy space to breathe. He put a hand on his chest and pressed his thighs close together to hide his erection.

The doctor took his phone out of his medical lab coat and answered. “Alright, be there in ten minutes. You know the procedure.” He hanged up and looked at the boy again. “I’ll see you later then, baby boy.” Dr. Sanchez gave him a quick kiss on the lips that made Morty squeak in surprise.

He pulled out something from his coat again before aiming it in front of him. Morty gaped when a green circle appeared and just like that he was gone. Weak in the knees he slid down, trying his best to use the wall as support. What the hell did he get himself into?

It’s been three weeks since the incident and Summer was better than ever. They were talking again and had coffee on a small cafe down their street. As Summer talked he couldn’t help but let his mind fly back to the doctor that seemed to have gained his attention. He jacked off to the same fantasy too many times to count and thank god that he doesn’t have a housemate.

Every day was the same and he felt the time tick painfully slow now that he made aware of it. He was laying in bed already, it two in the morning and he couldn’t sleep. He still has organic chemistry to attend to, he groaned, deciding on touching himself until he got tired but before he could reach down his boxers a green portal suddenly appeared in his room.

Morty sat up on the bed fast, alarmed. Dr. Sanchez came out of the green thing with a wine bottle and a box of chocolates in hand. “The doctor’s now in.” He gave Morty a cheeky grin and a wink.

Well shit.


	2. Epilogue

“If you aren’t going to spill the beans then why are you even doing here?” Summer complained, chopping carrots on a white chopping board. “Oh jeez come on Summer, it’s not like this is easy to explain,” Morty whined peeling potatoes at the sink. “And it’s embarrassing.” He blushed. “Another reason why you should tell me.”

Morty gave his sister a playful glare before dropping the peeler and sprinkling some water at her direction which she tried to block by raising her arm. “Hey!” She protested, “That’s for being a jerk.”

“Whatever, are you going to tell me or what?” Summer raised her eyebrow and Morty took a deep breath, dreading her sister's reaction from what he was about to say. “I’m sleeping with a man.” He blurted out and Summer just gave him an ‘are-you-even-serious’ look. “You do know I’m dating a girl right-“

“I know I know, this is- it’s different- he’s- OH JEEZ SUMMER HE’S OLDER THAN OUR DAD,” Morty emphasizes as he gripped the potato that it slipped out of his grasp making it fall on the silver bowl in the sink. “Ooohh, I get it. You have a sugar daddy now.” Summer gave him a sly smile and Morty’s cheeks reddened.

“No- Maybe-, oohh man.” He stood there covering his face with his wet hands. “I mean, he did bring me chocolates and flowers last time and- but-“ _‘I think telling her that he came out of a green portal wouldn’t make her believe me.’_ So he just kept his mouth shut.

“It’s fine Morty sheesh, why were you so afraid of? We have different methods of getting by. Not going to lie though, I thought about it once but Leila came and well,” Summer gestured in front of her, “I’m not complaining.” She ended with a smile.

“Yeah, but-“ Suddenly the words died in his throat. There was a pause when he opened his mouth again. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t continue but it felt like it was the right thing to do.

“When is Leila gonna come home again?” Morty instantly changed the subject picking the potato he dropped. “Around five-thirty, it’s Saturday so she wouldn’t work over time. Thanks for helping me prepare lunch for later.” Summer resumed chopping the carrots, “By the way, how’s mom and dad?”

Morty’s shoulder tensed, she hadn’t brought them up until now. It must still be a sensitive topic but he was happy that she was ready to talk about them again. “They’re doing fine, still together.”

“A miracle.” Summer sighed and it got Morty chuckling. The thought of blue eyes was hidden in the back of his mind in the meantime.

~*~

It was good catching up with Summer, it made him feel like he had someone he could go to when he needs help. His parents aren’t really good confidants and they worry about their problems. He put the key in the knob and turned it.

Morty closed the door behind him and got confused why the lights were on but got his answer when he saw Dr. Sanchez sitting on the sofa with his phone in his hand. He looked up and gave the boy one of his infamous smirks.

“Glad your back home safe.” He greeted him so naturally that it made Morty feel like he’s supposed to belong there. “How many times- Really- Just-“ He sighed and stopped before opening his mouth again, “Why are you doing here?”

“Don’t you want me here?” Dr. Sanchez or Rick pouted, Morty knows it’s fake but he couldn’t help but feel something stab his heart with the way he was looking at him. “It’s not that- I mean-“

“Nah, I’m just joking.” Dr. Sanchez brushed it off before standing up. "Good to see you again baby boy, how was your day?” He kissed him on the side of his lips and Morty squeaked. Cheeks going red from the sudden affectionate gesture.

“You’re here blushing like I didn’t have my mouth on your dick two days ago.” He chuckled, “That’s really cute.” Dr. Sanchez kissed him again. Morty put a hand on his chest, stopping him. “Listen I already made this go for far too long but I really have to ask, who are you? How do you know me and why are you doing this?” The room became cold suddenly.

The question buzzed in his head like an irritating bee right next to his ear, Dr. Sanchez makes him feel like he knew him somehow and he’s sick of being left in the dark. What was the portal he talked about? What was all of this? He’s a scientist, a doctor, and a genius. He even bragged about it so why can’t he just answer a simple question.

A whole month, he let it happen for a whole damn month.

Fuck he was so stupid, why would he even allow the old man to just waltz in and take what he wanted then leave again. The feeling of abandonment was familiar in his chest and this time it grew stronger. It confused him so much, he wanted him to leave but at the same time, he wanted him to stay. It’s actually making him go crazy.

Dr. Sanchez was silent but he was still standing so close to him, lingering, and Morty wanted to feel his hands on him again when just a minute ago his touch looked like it had burnt him. His hand twitched staring straight into the man’s chest.

“Why do you wanna know so bad baby?” He could feel his breath fan his cheeks, the smell of alcohol faint. Morty wanted to taste it again, to swallow the endearments until he chokes on it. _'Does it really matter?'_ A voice in the back of his head asked. _'If you keep asking he might disappear for good.’_

The thought made his eyes go glassy, he didn’t know where the emotion was coming from but it was connected to something he just couldn’t grasp. _‘Do you really want this to end?’_ Morty couldn’t answer because his emotions and thoughts were all over the place.

He didn’t know he was shivering when Dr. Sanchez put a hand on his shoulder. The day they met flashed in his mind like a movie and he gasped. “You don’t have to worry about anything anymore Morty, everything is going to be fine. Don’t let your mind wander to such useless things, come here, let your personal doctor make you feel all better.”

For some reason that got him following like a rat being led by the piper to the river to drown.

Morty was crying when the doctor pushed him on the bed making him bounce. “Oh no my sweet baby boy, why are you crying?” Dr. Sanchez crawled on top of him while Morty wiped his tears with his hands, sobbing like a little child, wet and loud. He felt like he wasn’t a college student but a high school boy. He was just so confused, where is this coming from? It felt like his emotions were all bottled up and now it’s overflowing and he just can’t stop.

“Are you scared?” His voice breathy yet sweet but was laced with venom underneath that got Morty sobbing harder, Dr. Sanchez kissed his temple. “Are you scared, Morty?” He asked again, now breathing down on the boy’s neck. Morty shook his head, red-faced while whimpering when he felt Dr. Sanchez’s lips on his neck. He sucked at the warm skin leaving one red hickey.

“Such a brave boy, you make me so proud.” The old man kissed his wet cheeks and Morty felt so happy all of a sudden that fresh tears started to form. “It’s okay now, I’m here.” He smoothened the boy's hair before pulling away. “Arms up.” Morty lifted his arms up despite him not wanting to, he just wants to cover and wipe the mess off his face forever.

He pulled Morty’s shirt up then throwing behind him, Dr. Sanchez’s hands were on his chest, caressing the bare skin in relaxing circles. “So pretty and all mine. My little boy.” He then proceeded to undo Morty’s belt and pull his pants along with his boxers down revealing his soft dick.

“We have a bit of a problem but don’t worry. They don’t call me Doctor Sanchez for nothing.” He went down in between Morty’s legs and opened his mouth to work on his cock. Morty gasped in the midst of a sob that made him choke on his own spit.

Dr. Sanchez took the entirety of Morty’s dick in his mouth making the boy moan and grip the sheets, one hand still shielding his eyes. Dr. Sanchez moved up and down his length, feeling that it started to grow hard from the attention it was getting and Morty whined. _‘Nononono.’_ One part his brain repeated, _‘Yes, please don’t stop.’_ Said the other.

The doctor pulled away making Morty let out a groan in protest, face scrunched up in sorrow and pleasure. “There we go, all better.” Morty didn’t move, he was just shaking on the bed and the sight made his own cock twitch. He opened the drawer from the bedside table and grabbed the lube he bought and saw that it was half empty.

“I have to buy a new one but this will be enough for today's session.” He opened the bottle and poured the contents on Morty’s hard penis and the boy’s hips twitched at the cold feeling. Dr. Sanchez poured some on his hand before throwing the empty bottle away.

He immediately lifted one of the boy's legs and shoved to fingers up his ass. Morty cried out at the sudden cold intrusion, he started to thrash. “Keep still, you don’t want to disappoint me now after being such a good boy. You want me to stop and leave you here?”

The threat made him go stiff. Morty wants him to leave but what if he doesn’t come back? _‘Why do you care? Why why why why…’_ he didn’t know. Dr. Sanchez huffed out a breath before resuming on fingering him. “There we go, that’s it. Let me take care of you."

“No, please-”

“Ah ah ah, no more words unless it’s my name boy.” He put three fingers in, occasionally brushing against the boy’s prostate and his other hand rubbing the tip of Morty's dick. Morty voluntarily opened his legs, head now cloudy and lost.

Dr. Sanchez removed his hands and unfastened his own belt before pushing his brown slacks and briefs down letting his cock free. He positioned himself between Morty’s legs, gripping the boy's thighs and aiming the tip of his dick at the boy’s entrance.

“Rick.” Morty breathed out and the doctor buried his cock in one fell swoop that got the boy screaming. The pain and the pleasure mixed and Morty’s face went red as he shuts his eyes. “Yes.” Dr. Sanchez hissed out, he dug his fingers into Morty’s side so hard that it broke the skin. “That’s right, let go my sweet baby boy. Let me ruin you.”

Dr. Sanchez began thrusting ruthlessly, hitting Morty’s prostrate that got the boy mewling and screaming his name. “Dr. Sanchez please please please.” Dr. Sanchez leaned down, opening the boy’s leg wider. Morty craned his neck to the side giving him access to his neck and he thought that one hickey wasn’t enough to decorate his baby boy’s smooth skin.

Dr. Sanchez bit sucked and licked his neck and his shoulders while Morty lifted his torso up to feel more of him. He wrapped his arms around the old man then proceeded to drag his nails on his back. The doctor moaned on the crook of Morty’s neck as he rammed his dick into the boy’s tight hole despite the constant abuse.

“Baby boy always making f-feel so good.” The wet slapping sound was loud and it was like music to the doctor’s ears. “So tight, so fucking perfect and it’s all mine. You’re mine Morty, you belong to me. My little boy.” Dr. Sanchez’s face was scrunched up as he used one of his hands to stroke Morty’s cock.

Morty spasmed, eyes wide and mouth open as he suddenly came from all the overwhelming sensation. Dr. Sanchez kept on going, Morty’s ass tighter now than before.

With a grunt Dr. Sanchez buried himself deeply inside Morty, filling the boy up. The doctor sighed out in bliss before pulling out, giving himself a second to admire the cum dripping out of Morty’s ass before collapsing next to the boy.

“There’s isn’t- there's no cure for this Morty.” He told him, the boy’s expression dazed, he was clearly not listening. Dr. Sanchez slipped his finger’s through Morty’s hair. “Trust me, I’m a medical professional.”

**Author's Note:**

> heeyyyyyy! names morticialiscious and you can find my tumblr here: https://morticialiscious.tumblr.com
> 
> feel free to check me out if you want!


End file.
